Random MSN Convo's
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: Just me being bored as always so i wrote some MSN convo's. Each chpt is based on a new topic. Anways, just check it out and see if you like it... More to come soon. I don't own any charcters except for Kole Lovely.
1. Confessions To Lissa

**Since I've read some Fan Fics about how the VA characters get MSN, I decided to make my own because I'm seriously bored. Anyways the screen names go as follows (More characters coming up in later chapters):**

**Shadow_Kissed_Rose ~~~ Rose**

**Guardian _Belikov ~~~ Dimitri**

**Sprit/Compulsion_User ~~~ Lissa**

**Fire-Boy-Christian ~~~ Christian**

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed in._

_Guardian_Belovic has signed in._

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Hey Dimitri

Guardian_Belikov: Hey Roza

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: I've been thinking Dimitri, should I tell Lissa about… You know… Us?

Guardian_Belikov: If you want, I mean it's your choice Roza.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Kay, thanks Dimitri. I love you. =)

_Sprit/Compulsion_User has signed in._

Guardian_Belikov: I love you too Roza.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Umm… Okay, what did I miss rose? Tell me and I mean right now!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Well, Lissa… The thing is that Dimitri and I are in love with each other.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: …………….

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Lissa, you there?

Guardian_Belikov: Princess, are you okay?

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Well. Rose. Wait… How do I put this in a nice way? Guardian Belovic, if you do anything to hurt my future guardian and best friend I will personally find the strongest guardian I know to punch the living daylights out of you.

Guardian_Belikov: *Gulp* Wow… Ok, princess I promise that I will never harm Rose. I love Rose and I will never do anything to harm her, and if I do I will personally beat myself up.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Okay then, I trust you Guardian Belovic. Take care of her.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: So does that mean your okay with me and Dimitri going out?!?

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Yup! Of course =). Just one question though… How long have you two been going out?

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Well… we've been going out for…..

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Spit it out Rosemarie Hathaway!

Guardian_Belikov: I'll finish for you Roza. We've been falling in love with each other the first time we met.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Well not exactly the first time we met……

Sprit/Compulsion_User: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Sorry Lissa…

Sprit/Compulsion_User: It's okay Rose…

_Fire-Boy-Christian ~~~ Christian has signed in._

Fire-Boy-Christian: Hey everyone wassup?

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Nothing much…

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Same.

Guardian_Belovic: Well, me too. I've gotta go get ready for the extra training sessions. Bye Rose, princess, Christian.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Bye Guardian Belovic, and just call me Lissa.

Guardian_Belikov: Okay princess… I mean Lissa. Oh and Rose can you come over and give me a hand?

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Okay Dimitri, be there in a few… Bye Lissa, Christian.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Bye Rose.

Fire-Boy-Christian: Bye Rose.

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed out._

_Guardian_Belikov has signed out._

Fire-Boy-Christian: So now what?

Sprit/Compulsion_User: I dunno, wanna go to the church attic for some fun?

Fire-Boy-Christian: I'm all for it =) *winks*

Sprit/Compulsion_User: See ya there.

Fire-Boy-Christian: Ditto.

_Fire-Boy-Christian ~~~ Christian has signed out._

_Sprit/Compulsion_User has signed out._

**Now that I've got the whole "confession to Lissa about Rose and Dimitri's relationship," I can focus on some fun chpts! =) yay! Please review. You know you want to!** **Oh and sorry if I bored the heck out of you in this chpt. Also, MAYJOR thanks to 12 for teaching me how to change my spelling errors of Dimitri's last name. Thank you for reading!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Her love

**Okay, by request I'm trying to make another chpt of this to come out earlier than intended. Oh, and thanks to Bitemebcbd13, and BloodlustedInk who pointed out my stupid mistake of spelling Dimitri's last name wrong. How embarrassing! Anyways, here is the next chapter and this is based on… Well, I'm not exactly sure, but how about Adrian and Rose talking, and Adrian tries to convince Rose that he's the one she wants.**

**Shadow_Kissed_Rose ~~~ Rose**

**I-****Love-Rose ~~~ Adrian**

**Guardian _Belikov ~~~ Dimitri**

_I-Love-Rose has signed in._

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed in._

I-Love-Rose: Hey my beautiful little Dhampir.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Hey yourself Adrian, I'm not in the mood for you.

I-Love-Rose: Aww, Rose don't be like that, you know that you can't resist me!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Adrian! I need to have some peace which means being away from you! You already dream stalk me. Now leave me the fcuk alone!

I-Love-Rose: Come on, even I know you like the little meetings.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: … No I don't.

I-Love-Rose: Yeah right. *Sighs* whatever you say, but I'm sure that you want me.

_Guardian_Belikov has signed in._

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: No, I really don't Adrian, I love Dimitri.

Guardian_Belikov: Hey Rose, and *sneer* Adrian. I love you too Rose.

I-Love-Rose: *Laughs* Yeah, I doubt that but w/e, I'm outta here. Bye Rose, luv ya.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Bye Adrian, oh yeah… I DON'T LOVE YOU!

_I-Love-Rose has signed out._

Guardian_Belikov: *GLARES*

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Dimitri, it's okay.

Guardian_Belikov: No, it's not. Rose… I'm sorry, but I just can't take this. Can we take some time away from each other?

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: So you want us to break up? Just cause Adrian loves me, YOU'RE giving up?

Guardian_Belikov: NO! That's not it Rose.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Then what is?

Guardian_Belikov: I'm sorry Rose, it's just that I'm going to have to go to the Royal Court for a week, and we can't see each other.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: OH…. In that case, when are you leaving?

Guardian_Belikov: The day after tomorrow.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Wow, that soon?

Guardian_Belikov: Yup, but I wanna kiss you and…. *Cough Cough* I mean talk to you, before I go.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Kays then w/e you say Comrade. Cabin in 5 mins?

Guardian_Belikov: Okay, see you then.

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed out._

_Guardian_Belikov has signed out._

**So, what do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Review, that little green button is calling you. I'll update soon. Oh and based on a review from Shadowkissed99 I want to ask if you (my readers) want everyone to find out about Rose&Dimitri. Oh, and also I'm not going to change Dimitri's last name from the first chpt, because I don't know how to (can someone please help?) Anyways, thanks for reading! ~Michelle.**


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

Sorry because of the authors note! Don't kill me! I'm not sure if you guys are still reading this Fan Fic or not. But I'm going to dedicate my next chapter to KoleLovely. Her IM name's going to be in only one chpt for now, and I'll decide if I should write more with her IM name involved. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but right now I'm more focused on my other stories such as "He Accepts" and "Forgotten Love". Check them out if you haven't read them yet! Please review this story if your still reading it because if you don't I'm going to quit after my next chapter. Thank you, and once again I'm sorry for the authors note.

With Love,

Michelle.


	4. Dedicated to Kolelovely

**Like I said before in my authors note, this chapter is dedicated to KoleLovely and her screen name for this chapter would be Sexivamp16. I'm not sure if I'll be adding her to the following chpts yet, but I hope that you will enjoy reading this. And don't forget to review! If not many people review, I won't write another chapter!**

**Shadow_Kissed_Rose ~~~ Rose**

**Guardian _Belikov ~~~ Dimitri**

**Sprit/Compulsion_User ~~~ Lissa**

**Fire-Boy-Christian ~~~ Christian**

**I-Love-Rose ~~~ Adrian**

**.Man ~~~ Eddie**

**Mase ~~~ Mason**

**Guest starring/By request: Sexivamp16 ~~~ Kole Lovely.**

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed in._

_Guardian_Belovic has signed in._

_Sprit/Compulsion_User has signed in_

_Fire-Boy-Christian has signed in._

_I-Love-Rose has signed in._

I-Love-Rose: Hey everyone!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Heyy. =)

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Hello.

Fire-Boy-Christian: Wassup?

Guardian_Belikov: Hey guys.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Dimitri! Can I see you about the extra lessons.

Guardian_Belikov: Sure, but first I have to go meet a new transfer. Her name's Kole. How about, I come to your room in about 10 mins?

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Yeah, sure.

I-Love-Rose: Aww, Rose you invite him to your room, but not me?

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Yes, your point?

I-Love-Rose: That's not fair. You hurt my feelings! ='(

Fire-Boy-Christian: Lol.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Guys, quit that! =[ *frowns*

Fire-Boy-Christian: Just leave it Lissa, they're never going to get along.

I-Love-Rose: That's not true. Rose loves me! She just never admits it.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Pssh, yeah right. In your dreams Adrian.

I-Love-Rose: You mean in OUR dreams! *wink wink* ;)

Guardian_Belikov: Umm… Okay, awkward and weird. See you later Rose. Bye guys!

I-Love-Rose: See ya.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Bye Comrade.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Guardian Belikov.

Fire-Boy-Christian: Byes.

_Guardian_Belikov has signed out._

Sprit/Compulsion: I'm hungry, join me Christian?

Fire-Boy-Christian: Of course!

Sprit/Compulsion: Bye Rose, Adrian.

Fire-Boy-Christian: Yeah what she said.

_Sprit/Compulsion_User has signed out._

_Fire-Boy-Christian has signed out._

I-Love-Rose: So it's just the two of us now.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Yup.

I-Love-Rose: So…

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: So…

_Mase has signed in._

_.Man has signed in._

Mase: Hey Rose, Adrian, Eddie.

.Man: Hey guys!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Heyy. =)

I-Love-Rose: Hey. Wassup?

.Man: Nothing much, how bout you Mase? Rose?

Mase: Fine thx.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Samee.

.Man: Cool.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: I gotta go, Dimitri's here. Bye guys!

.Man: Bye Rose!

Mase: Yup, see ya l8tr!

I-Love-Rose: Go to sleep early today Rose! Bye!

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed out._

.Man: So, it's just us boys now.

I-Love-Rose: Yup.

.Man: Cool. So did you guys see that cute new transfer Moroi?

Mase: Yes, but I think Rose is cuter.

I-Love-Rose: Who are you guys talking about?

.Man: You don't know?!? Kole Lovely!

I-Love-Rose: Hm. I don't know, we'll see later at dinner.

.Man: Yeah, I guess so.

_Sexivamp16 has signed in._

Sexivamp16: Hey everyone. =)

.Man: Hey

Mase: Hello.

I-Love-Rose: Hi.

Mase: Umm… Not to be rude or anything, but I don't think we know you.

Sexivamp16: I'm not offended. I'm new at St. V's. My names Kole Lovely.

.Man: Oh I see. I'm Eddie.

Mase: Mason. But you can call me Mase.

I-Love-Rose: And I'm Adrian.

Sexivamp16: So how are you guys doing?

Mase: Good.

.Man: Great.

I-Love-Rose: I'm okay.

Sexivamp16: Cool.

.Man: So how about you?

Sexivamp16: Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking.

I-Love-Rose: It's almost dinner time. I'm going to start heading towards the dining hall.

Mase: Same.

.Man: I'll join you Mase.

Mase: Okay. You need any help Kole?

Sexivamp16: No thanks. =) I'll be fine on my own!

Mase: Okay, bye guys!

.Man: Yup, bye! Nice meeting you

I-Love-Rose: Same here. Bye.

Sexivamp16: Bye! Nice meeting you guys! =D

_I-Love-Rose had signed out._

_Sexivamp16 has signed out._

_Mase has signed out._

_.Man has signed out_

**Thanks for reading my story, please don't forget to review. The more reviews, the longer the chpts, and the faster the updates. This chpts dedicated to Kolelovely, hope you like it! Sorry for the delay in updating, I'll try harder to update quicker nxt time. ~Michelle.**


	5. Mia's Little Crush

**Shadow_Kissed_Rose ~~~ Rose**

**Sprit/Compulsion_User ~~~ Lissa**

**Petite_Mia ~~~ Mia **

_Petite_Mia has signed in._

_Sprit/Compulsion_User has signed in._

Petite_Mia: Omg Lissa, I have a HUGE secret!

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Well, spit it out Mia.

Petite_Mia: Well… It's really hard for me to say, but I can't hold it in…

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Mia! Now don't make me go to your room and use compulsion on you!

Petite_Mia: Okay, fine. The thing is that I have this secret crush on a guy.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Really?!?! Who? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!!! =D

Petite_Mia: I can't really say.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Awws. Please Mia, could I at least guess.

Petite_Mia: Yeah, sure if you want.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Thank you so much. Well, is it that cute new Moroi boy? You know the air user. What's his name again? Umm, oh right his name is Jake!

Petite_Mia: No it's not Jake.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Can you give me a hint Mia?

Petite_Mia: Well, he's not a Moroi…

Sprit/Compulsion_User: OMG! Don't tell me that you like that new boy. You know the one from California. Oh right, Matt?

Petite_Mia: No, it's not Matt. It's someone that you've know for a long time. He's one of your closet friends.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: You don't mean him do you?

Petite_Mia: Well who are you talking about? Give me a name!

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Eddie!!!!!!!

Petite_Mia: I knew it, I shouldn't have told you. Your reaction is too big for my liking.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: I'm sorry Mia. I just can't believe that you like Eddie!

Petite_Mia: Okay Lissa, prove it to me by not telling anyone. Okay Lissa?

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Fine! But can I please tell Rose?

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed in._

Petite_Mia: No you may not tell Rose that I like Eddie!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Oh my gawd! Mia, you like Eddie? =O

Sprit/Compulsion: Hey Rose, Mia I didn't tell her, you did so don't blame me!

Petite_Mia: Oh just great. Now another person knows my secret! Please don't tell anyone Rose!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Okay, I promise Mia. But first tell me all the juicy details.

Petite_Mia: Okay Rose, let's talk in person though. Don't want a repeat of me accidently telling you to happen again!

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Of course not.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: SO where do we go?

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Errm. I don't know! You're the one with all the doog hiding spots Rose.

Petite_Mia: Yup I totally agree with Lissa. You pick Rose.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Uh. Okay. Let's go to the abandoned lounge on top of the commons because no one goes up there anymore.

Petite_Mia: Okay, see you in 10 mins. =)

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Ditto.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Bye, see ya later alligator!

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed out._

_Sprit/Compulsion_User has signed out._

_Petite_Mia has signed out._


	6. Karaoke & Poetry

**Hey! Look, I'm bored and well, I haven't updated this for a kind of long time (to some ppl it's very short but who cares) so here goes nothing. Also, my original name for Eddie was .Man but it didn't show up so forgive me! This chappy is based on karaoke and poetry! Yay! **

**Shadow_Kissed_Rose ~~~ Rose**

**Guardian _Belikov ~~~ Dimitri**

**Sprit/Compulsion_User ~~~ Lissa**

**I-Love-Rose ~~~ Adrian**

**Petite_Mia ~~~ Mia**

_Sprit/Compulsion_User has signed in._

_Petite_Mia has signed in._

_I-Love-Rose has signed in._

Sprit/Compulsion_User : Hey Mia, Adrian.

Petite_Mia: What's up guys?

I-Love-Rose: Nothing much. Just kinda bored.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Same here!

Petite_Mia: Do you guys want to do… ummm…. MSN karaoke?

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Sure, why not. What do you say Adrian?

I-Love-Rose: Well I might have some fun. =) So sure why not.

Petite_Mia: Okayyy! Me first… I dedicate love story to someone….

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Lol. ;)

I-Love-Rose: What? I'm confused.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Inside joke.

Petite_Mia: Yup. Anyways… Let me begin!

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed in._

_Guardian_Belikov has signed in._

Petite_Mia: We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

Shadow_Kissed_Rose & Guardian_Belikov: OH NO!

Petite_Mia: See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Go Mia, he would really love this song!

Petite_Mia: That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: OH, you mean _him._

Guardian_Belikov: What?

I-Love-Rose: You won't get it… The girls have an inside joke.

Guardian_Belikov: Uhh.. Okay.

Petite_Mia: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes. Well, I'm all out of breath!

I-Love-Rose: Thank god for that!

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Adrian! Okay! Now it's my turn!

Everyone except Lissa & Mia: OH NO, NOT AGAIN!

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Too bad… X) Umm. How about… Hot N Cold?

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: NO! You know what… Let me go, I'm going to talk about poetry.

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Okay! Fine… I pick the topic! Romeo & Juliet!

I-Love-Rose: Nice topic cuz. Never thought that you were a poet Rose.

Guardian_Belikov: Oooohhh! I love Romeo&Juliet.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Of course you do comrade. *rolls eyes* And Adrian, you have a lot of things that you don't know about me! Is Mia still here?

_Petite_Mia has signed off._

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Well I guess not. Anyways, begin Rose!

Guardian_Belikov: Yeah, enlighten us with you skills. =)

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Well here goes nothing…

Death of Juliet:

When your eyes touched mine, From the very first time. I know that we were meant to be together,

By being by each other's side forever. And I had to keep my faith, Because you, my only love sprung from my only hate.

Now, I'm lying here all alone. Dark and cold, the road ahead so unknown. Why could you not wait a little while? For I would then wake up and smile.

But now my tears are falling down, My smile is now in a frown. You are dead and now I see, How much you truly mean to me. And with this dagger, I make a vow. By taking away my brief young life, I shall always be your faithful wife.

Everyone: *Jaw drops*

Guardian_Belikov: Wow. Very nice Rose!

I-Love-Rose: Yeah, I never figured that you would be a poet!

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Same here, and I'm your best friend!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Well, what can I say? It comes naturally! =)

Sprit/Compulsion_User: Yeah. Oops, gtg Christian's at my door.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Okay bye Lissa, but keep you moods down!

Sprit/Compulsion_User: *Blush* Okay Rose, Bye everyone!

Guardian_Belikov: Bye princess.

I-Love-Rose: See you around cuz. I'm hungry so bye Rose and all of the above.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Bye Adrian, and change your screen name!

I-Love-Rose: Not a chance! ;)

_Sprit/Compulsion_User has just signed off_

_I-Love-Rose has just signed off._

Guardian_Belikov: I hate Adrian. "

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Why, because he "loves me?"

Guardian_Belikov: Yes.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: You jelous?

Guardian_Belikov: Yes.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Want me to make you feel better?

Guardian_Belikov: Yes.

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Come over.

Guardian_Belikov: Okay, be right over. Bye! P.S. Love you!

Shadow_Kissed_Rose: Bye Dimitri! Love you too! 3

_Guardian_Belikov has signed off._

_Shadow_Kissed_Rose has signed off._

**So you like it? Review please! I'll update again when I get up to 30 reviews. =) Anyone know what Dimitri's families names are called? If so please please tell me! Oh, and tell me what you think of my poem too, it's called "Death of Juliet"! Thank you! ~Michelle. 3**


End file.
